Skyway Avenue (PewdieCry)
by Milk-n-Pork
Summary: They've had enough. With the whole world turned against them and looking at them with scorn, what could they possibly do?


"You gay little shit!" She yelled, slapping the brunette hard as he fell to the floor, crying and sobbing. "You're not my son!"

She pulled him up harshly by the collar and threw him to the ground, hitting him as he cried out in pain. "You should just go die with that boy. You don't deserve to live!" she spat, stomping away and banging the door shut.

The brunette shuddered a sigh, the pain stinging his whole body as he dared not move a muscle, as if doing so would get him attacked once more. Curled up helplessly like a ball, he shut his eyes and the whole world away, with the thought of Pewds, his boyfriend and bestfriend, the only comfort in his life full of pain.

But today Cry knew this would be the last time. The last day of suffering; the final jolt of pain he had to endure... Now, all he had to do was wait for his beloved Swede's call, his signal before they would both run away from this rotten and cruel world, vanishing together from all that hated them.

They had already planned this a long time ago. One can only endure so much pain in all these years, so they knew there was no other way. When Pewdie heard his trembling voice on that one phone call, he knew that was the last straw.

"P-Pewds..." his poor lover called weakly.

"Cry? Are you alright?" the blonde asked worriedly not knowing what to say to comfort him.

"At this rate... I'm going to die." the American's voice wavered as he tried his hardest not to burst into tears. "Maybe... I'm better off doing it myself."

Pewdie's eyes widened. Cry was in so much pain, up to the point that he wanted to just end it all. And yet here he was, helpless to the brunette's cries and pleads and all he could do was console him, and in a voice full of guilt, say...

_Don't worry about it, Cry._

But if there was nothing else they could do... Then, there's only one way to end it all. If Cry was going to die, then what's the purpose of living without him?

"Cry, listen." His tone was more sure, more resolved than before."If you're going to leave, then I might as well go with you. Maybe, just maybe... We'll wake up together somewhere where there's only the two of us...

...Let's die together."

The American smiled to himself, imagining how happy he'd be, how happy they'd both be once all this was over. Just the two of them, alone... Alone together. And nobody would bother them anymore. No more bruises, no more sorrow... Nothing but comfort from each other as they lay beside each other for all eternity.

"Cry... It's time."

That was all that were needed to be said. In an instant he was up; and before he knew it, he was running, muscles still sore from being beaten, but he didn't care anymore. Soon, he'd be free from all this. He ran as fast as he could, cold night breeze meeting his cold bruised cheeks as he sped down the asphalt road, never looking back at what he'd done, even though he could hear the anger in the now inaudible shouting of his mother that soon faded away with each step.

Panting, he found himself at the familiar rooftop, where he and Pewds always met up. Sitting by the ledge with his back facing Cry, the Swede looked back, as if sensing his lover's presence, and locked gazes with him.

Cry couldn't help but sigh in relief, partly because of running so much but it was mostly in relief of seeing him again, after all he had been through today. Pewdie was beautiful under the moonlight: the way his golden locks reflected and shone like the moon, those opal eyes glistening like the stars, with hope and so much love, and those lips that curved into a smile, so welcoming and radiant...

Pewdie stood up and brought out his hand, sincerity shimmering in those opal eyes as he reached out to the brunette, who stepped beside him and took the warm hand. He pulled him up so that they both stood on the ledge, gazes never leaving the other and hands tightly gripping each other.

"No regrets?"

"Nope."

"Whatever happens, don't let go of my hand, okay?"

"Okay."

As they leaned forward, letting gravity take them down, down into the place they longed to go to, where they would stay with only each other, a song spiralled in Cry's head.

_"'Cause if you jump, I will jump too_

We will fall together from the building's ledge

Never looking back at what we've done

We'll say it was love

'Cause I will die for you on Skyway Avenue."

And they were gone, souls fleeting into peace and a well-earned rest. As their minds slipped away and drifted into silence, their fingers interlaced, memories flashed before their eyes.

_"Do you remember?"_

"What?"

"September."

"Hold me, Cry."

"Don't worry about it, Pewds."

_**"I love you."**_


End file.
